


Mitch's Number One Fan

by bamkizbee



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamkizbee/pseuds/bamkizbee
Summary: After winning the chance to meet Mitch at a fundraiser, you have a chance to spend even more time with him. But you never expect it to end up like this.





	Mitch's Number One Fan

I leaned against the wall outside the locker room, hardly believing that I had just met Mitch Moreland. No, I hadn’t been inside the locker room (that would have been incredible!), but thanks to a charity fundraiser for the hospital he and his wife were involved with, I had won a chance to shake his hand. He had been very friendly and grateful. I don’t know that he realized I only donated $100. But nonetheless, he even gave me a hug before heading into the locker room after their game.

I texted my best friend with all the details, not wanting to deal with the reality of heading home yet.

Was he as hot as you thought? My friend wanted to know.

Hotter, I responded. I stopped texting to think about his smile, his eyes, the way his uniform stretched across his thighs and ass. It’d been great to see the other players as they hurried by, too, but I’d been worked up by Mitch for months, ever since seeing him in rehab in Pawtucket where they had cheap seats right by the dugout and I had gotten to see him up close! I don’t think I’d missed a single game on TV since that day.

“You’re still here?”

I jerked my head up from my phone and my daydream. 

He was standing in front of me. Mitch. All cleaned up with a backpack slung over his shoulder. I was speechless.

“Do you need a ride or something?” he asked.

I shook my head, unable to think of words. He kept smiling at me.

“I took the T. I’m parked at Riverside,” I managed.

“I’ll give you a ride.”

He walked away, gesturing for me to follow him. I shoved my phone in my pocket and obliged. I wasn’t about to argue with Mitch. Who was I to turn down him? 

I followed him to the players’ parking lot, mumbling something about being thankful and how much the T sucks and how appreciative I was. When we got to his car he opened the door for me and I got into Mitch Moreland’s fucking car!

While we drove and made small talk I couldn’t help but check him out. He wore a V-neck black tshirt that was cut just low enough to show his dark chest hair. I knew I would be fantasizing about running my fingers through that for months to come. I even thought about slyly taking out my phone and snapping some photos, but I wasn’t entirely sure the flash was shut off and that would be pretty creepy if he caught on. 

My eyes moved down to his jeans and the way his thighs looked like they were about to burst through the denim. I wanted to rub my hand along his leg so badly. And then I forced myself to talk before he caught me gawking and kicked me out. I tried not to talk about baseball, but I didn’t know what else to say. I knew our politics weren’t anything similar and I didn’t really want to talk about his wife or his charity.

As if he had read my mind, he said, “My wife never seems to have a night off when we meet the fans.”

“That’s okay,” I said, “I’m glad I could help the charity but I really just wanted to meet you. But, uh, I’m sure she’s nice.” I didn’t want to insult him.

“We have an open marriage,” Mitch said.

Wait, what? Did he just say that out loud? Why would he tell me that?

“OK,” I said, not sure what kind of response I was supposed to give. 

We pulled into Riverside and I directed him to the far back of the lot where my car was parked. He pulled into the spot beside it and shut his car off.

“Thank you,” I said, not wanting to get out.

“Did you want to get in the back?” he asked.

I was confused. Why would I enter my car through the back? The trunk didn’t have a way to crawl through. I’d just use the driver’s door, duh.

And then I noticed he was motioning to the back seat of HIS car, his bearded chin lifted and pointing to a spacious back seat. I quickly climbed over the console without hesitation.

Mitch got out of his car and opened the rear passenger door. He crawled in and shut the door behind him, continuing to crawl until he was on top of me. He kissed my neck and moaned as his lips found their way to mine. We kissed and I spread my legs to feel the weight of his body on me. He kept kissing me, removing my shirt as he made his way down and continuing to kiss until he found himself between my legs. He used those strong hands to pull my pants off. I kept my eyes open to watch him kiss me, lick me, suck me and played with his hair as he worked to make me come. The image of him coming up from between my legs to kiss me again will be forever in my mind; the way he kept eye contact with me while he reached one hand down to unbutton his jeans. Then he abruptly flipped me over and put himself inside me. 

Eventually, his breathing slowed and he leaned against me, the hairs of his chest tickling my back.

“You’re my number-one fan,” he whispered.


End file.
